Der LuvarZwischenfall
by Afaim
Summary: Kurz nach dem Ereignissen in "Cyberwoman" bekommen Jack und Ianto die Möglichkeit sich auszusprechen. Allerdings unter etwas ... ungewöhnlichen Umständen...


**Der Luvar-Zwischenfall**

**-------------------------------  
**

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an „Torchwood" und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story._

_Diese Fanfiction spielt nach „Cyberwoman"_

_Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Ianto/Lisa, Gwen/Owen_

_Spoiler inkludiert_

_---------------------------------------  
_

Man hätte annehmen können, dass sich "Torchwood Cardiff" nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Cyberwoman im Keller verändert hatte, doch eigentlich war das nicht der Fall.

Tosh war immer noch die schüchterne Computer- und Technikexpertin, Owen war immer noch Owen, Jack war immer noch der geheimnisvolle Chef und Ianto immer noch die gute Seele, die hinter ihnen allen herräumte. Und auch Gwen Cooper war immer noch Gwen Cooper.

Das einzige, was sich wirklich geändert hatte war, dass Gwen und Owen etwas seltsam miteinander umgingen. Gwen spuckte der Kuss mehr im Kopf herum als er sollte, doch ihre Liebe galt letztlich Rhys und sie hatte ja nur zurückgeküsst, weil auch sie gedacht hatte, dass sie in wenigen Sekunden von einem mörderischen Cyborg-Frau auseinander genommen und mit technischen Teilen neu zusammengesetzt werden würden. Ein Upgrade dieser Art hatten sie zwar weder gewollt noch begehrt, doch das war der Cyberwoman egal gewesen.

Leider war die Cyberwoman nicht nur irgendein Monster, sondern auch Lisa Hallett gewesen, Ianto Jones Freundin. Und Ianto war es auch gewesen, der sie im Keller versteckt hatte.

In der Auseinandersetzung waren einige hässliche Drohungen und Anschuldigungen gefallen, und letztlich war ihnen keine andere Wahl geblieben als Lisa vor Iantos Augen zu ermorden.

Und so sehr sie alle taten als wäre es niemals passiert, eigentlich konnte das keiner auch nur eine Sekunde lang vergessen.

Als Gwen Jack gefragt hatte, ob Ianto bleiben würde, hatte er nur die Schultern gezuckt. Vielleicht wollte er nach all dem, was passiert war, „Torchwood" verlassen, Vergessenspillen schlucken und neu anfangen. Doch Gwen wusste es besser,; wer einmal angefangen hatte für „Torchwood" zu arbeiten, wollte und musste das auch für den Rest seines Lebens tun. Wie hatte Suzie es genannt? „Den besten Job ihres Lebens". Wer würde auf so etwas schon freiwillig verzichten?

Ein lautes Klatschen ließ Gwen zusammenzucken und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Auf Kinder, es geht los. Wir haben einen Einsatz!" Jack war unbemerkt aus seinem Büro getreten und trieb sie nun zur Eile an.

„Was ist los? Wohin müssen wir?", wollte Gwen wissen während sie sich ihre Jacke anzog.

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen", erwiderte Jack, „Ianto, du kommst auch mit."

Der junge Mann sah Jack bei dem letzten Satz einen Moment lang nur stumm an, sagte dann aber: „Ja, Sir."

Gwen war etwas überrascht. Seit sie für „Torchwood" arbeitete, war Ianto eigentlich noch nie auf einen Einsatz mitgekommen. Aber nach der Sache mit der Cyberwoman wollte Jack den jungen Waliser wohl nicht mehr alleine in der Zentrale zurücklassen. Gwen war auch nicht entgangen, dass Owen und Tosh einen kurzen Blick ausgetauscht hatten als Jack den jungen Mann zum Mitkommen aufgefordert hatte. Nun, offensichtlich hatten sich die Dinge doch geändert.

Ihr Ziel war ein größeres Bürogebäude. Laut Jack war es von einer so genannten Luvar-Substanz infiziert worden.

„Was ist diese Luvar-Substanz?", wollte Gwen von den anderen wissen.

„Eine Art außerirdischer Schleim mit extrem unschönen Nebenwirkungen", erklärte Owen, „Glaub mir, du willst nicht, dass die Angestellten morgen auch nur einen Fingerhut voll davon abbekommen."

„Wenn diese Substanz so gefährlich ist, wie-" Weiter kam Gwen nicht, denn Ianto reichte ihr genau in diesem Moment einen Schutzanzug, den er aus dem Kofferraum des SUVs geholt hatte. Nun, das beantwortete diese Frage.

In den Schutzanzug hineinzukommen war gar nicht so leicht. Owen wollte ihr offensichtlich seine Hilfe anbieten, aber Gwen ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern wandte sich stattdessen an Tosh, die ihr bereitwillig half.

Owens Miene zeigte leises Erstaunen und etwas Enttäuschung, doch Gwen wollte nicht darauf achten.

Nachdem alle fünf ihre Anzüge angezogen hatten, stattete Ianto sie mit den Einsammelinstrumenten aus.

„Denkt daran", erinnerte Jack sie alle noch einmal, „Was immer ihr tut, berührt die Luvar-Substanz unter keinen Umständen mit etwas anderen als dem Greifer. Sie wird sich darum sammeln und verfestigen sobald sie ihn berührt. Und vermeidet um jeden Preis Hautkontakt."

Sie betraten das Gebäude. „Und woran erkennen wir diese Substanz?", wollte Gwen noch wissen.

„Glaub mir, du wirst sie erkennen", erwiderte Jack, „Am Besten teilen wir uns auf. Owen nimm Gwen und geh in den Keller. Tosh, du nimmst die mittleren Geschoße. Ianto und ich nehmen die oberen Stockwerke."

„Ich würde eigentlich lieber mit Tosh gehen…", begann Gwen, doch Jack war schon in Richtung Fahrstuhl losgegangen. Owen schenkte Gwen ein gequältes Lächeln. „Dann los, meine Liebe", meinte er und deutete Gwen voran in den Keller zu gehen. Gwen atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann los.

Jack wartete bis Ianto sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und drückte dann auf den Knopf für das oberste Stockwerk. Die Türen des Aufzugs schlossen sich und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung.

Jack fragte sich kurz, was dieser Tage eigentlich mit Gwen und Owen los war- seit einigen Tagen schien eine vorher noch nicht offensichtlich gewesene sexuelle Spannungen zwischen den beiden zu existieren – und hoffte, dass sich auch alle wirklich vorsahen wenn sie die Substanz einsammelten. Das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnten, war ein Luvar-Infizierter.

Jack warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf Ianto. Der junge Mann stand steif und stumm neben ihn und hielt den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Er musste die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet mit Jack arbeiten musste, hassen, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

_Nun, kein Wunder, oder? Immerhin hat er es über Monate hinweg geschafft dich an der Nase herumzuführen, wieso sollte er jetzt plötzlich sein Verhalten ändern? Nur weil du die Frau, die er liebt, umgebracht hast, wird er dir noch lange nicht zeigen, was wirklich in ihm vorgeht._

Das war das schöne an Gwen. Sie war einfach zu lesen. Bei ihr wusste man immer, was sie gerade dachte.

Plötzlich blieb der Aufzug stehen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Jack und Ianto tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und dann ging auch noch das Licht aus.

_Ein Stromausfall? Gerade jetzt?!_

„Na, wunderbar. Das kann zwei Dingen bedeuten: Entweder nichts oder, dass die Luvar sich bereits bis in das Stromsystem fortgepflanzt hat", meinte Jack und ging zu der Schalttafel.

„Sir!", verkündete Ianto alarmiert und sah eindeutig besorgt nach Oben. Jack folgte seinem Blick und sah wie sich Luvar-Substanz durch die Decke hindurch auf sie zu bewegte.

„Oder es bedeutet, dass sie uns angreift", schloss Jack und hielt der blauen Masse seinen Greifer entgegen. Die Substanz hielt inne und schien zu erstarren und zog sich dann wieder zurück.

„Sir? Ist die Luvar-Masse intelligent?" erkundigte sich Ianto unsicher.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Sie besitzt nur gewisse Instinkte", beruhigte Jack den jüngeren Mann. Er aktivierte sein Headset. „Tosh? Owen? Könnt ihr mich hören? Wir haben hier ein kleines Problem…" Die einzige Antwort bestand aus Rauschen.

_Sie schirmt das Funksignal ab. Wunderbar. Diese Woche kann kaum noch besser werden._

Hinter der Augzugtüre begann es auf einmal blau zu leuchten. Ianto hielt seinen Greifer in die entsprechende Richtung. Nichts kam herein, doch das blaue Leuchten hörte auch nicht auf.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, belagert sie uns", stellte Jack fest, „Aber das ist kein Grund zur Sorge. Wir müssen nur warten bis Owen oder Tosh bemerken, dass wir uns nicht mehr melden und die Substanz einfangen."

Ianto sah ihn nur kurz an und setzte sich dann hin. _Nun, das ist vielleicht eine ganz gute Idee. Immerhin kann das hier dauern._ Also setzte sich Jack neben ihn.

„Also wie sieht diese Luvar-Substanz jetzt aus?", wollte Gwen noch einmal von Owen wissen.

„Blau", erwiderte Owen nur.

„Blau? Hast du vielleicht noch eine genauere Beschreibung?"

„Nein, sie sieht immer anders aus. Sie kann ihren Festigkeitsgrad und ihre Form verändern", erwiderte Owen missmutig.

_Was ist dem denn schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?_

Plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Schrei über ihre Headsets.

„Tosh!" Owen war so schnell weg, dass Gwen nicht einmal blinzeln konnte. Alleine würde sie aber sicherlich nicht im Keller nach einer blauen außerirdischen Substanz suchen, die ihre Gestalt ändern konnte. (Außerdem war Tosh vielleicht in Gefahr). Also folgte sie Owen so schnell sie konnte.

„TOSH?!"

Wie von weiten hörte sie Owens Rufe. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was passiert war. Aber etwas war passiert. Sie war angefallen worden. Von etwas oder jemanden. Denken fiel ihr schwer. Sie wusste, sie sollte Owen irgendein Signal zukommen lassen, damit er wusste, wo sie war, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und auch nicht sprechen. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal wirklich denken…

_Owen…_

Der erste Schlag gegen die Aufzugtüre ließ Ianto zusammenzucken.

„Was macht es jetzt?!", seine Stimme klang etwas panisch.

„Sie versuchen nicht hereinzukommen. Sie wissen, dass wir die Greifer haben", beruhigte Jack ihm, „Sie wollen uns nur nervös machen. … Und vielleicht den Fahrstuhl zum Absturz bringen."

Ianto warf ihm einen bittebösen Blick zu. „Nervös bin ich auf jeden Fall", meinte er. Dann verstummte er wieder. Auch beim nächsten Schlag zuckte er zusammen.

_Ich hätte ihn zwingen sollen sich eine Woche frei zu nehmen. Oder ihn zumindest nicht hierher mitnehmen sollen…_

Aber Jack hatte den jungen Waliser im Auge behalten wollen. Nicht weil er dachte, der junge Mann könnte etwas Gefährliches tun, wenn er unbeaufsichtigt war, eher weil er befürchtete, er könnte sich selbst etwas antun.

_Na toll, ich wollte ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen, aber Todesangst war eigentlich nicht das, was ich im Sinn hatte. Was ist nur mit dieser Luvar-Substanz los?_

„Ich bin sicher, es ist nur noch eine Frage von Minuten bis Tosh uns hier rausholt", meinte Jack, „Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen."

Ianto sah ihn nur an und sagte nichts.

_Ach, was ist nur aus unserem leichtherzigen Flirten geworden? Nun ja, Todesdrohungen können wohl auch die besten Beziehungen ruinieren._

Vielleicht wäre das ein guter Moment sich auszusprechen. Andrerseits, vielleicht auch wieder nicht. Unter anderen Umständen und noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte Jack nichts dagegen gehabt mit Ianto in einer Aufzugkabine eingesperrt zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Doch jetzt war alles anders.

„Diese Luvar-Substanz scheint mich zu mögen", wandte sich Jack an Ianto, „Wir beide allein – in einem Aufzug eingesperrt…" Er warf Ianto einen anzüglichen Blick zu.

„Jack, meine Freundin ist erst vor ein paar Tagen gestorben", gab Ianto zurück.

_Soviel zur Auflockerung der Atmosphäre._

„Das war ein Witz, Ianto." Der junge Mann sah ihn trotzdem an als wäre er Hitler persönlich.

Jack seufzte tief. _Tosh, beeil dich bitte ein bisschen._

„Oh, mein Gott!"

Gwen sah Tosh von der blauen Masse umschlossen am Boden liegen und wollte sofort zu ihr stürzen, doch Owen hielt sie auf. „Nicht, nicht anfassen!"

Er hielt sie fest und streckte seinen Greifer in Richtung Tosh. Doch die Masse rührte sich nicht.

„So viel also zu dieser Idee", murmelte Owen.

„Lass mich los, wir können sie da nicht so liegen lassen. Vielleicht erstickt sie gerade! Hast du kein Herz?!"

Owen packte sie fester am Arm. „Nicht anfassen!", wiederholte er.

„Ich habe einen Schutzanzug an!", argumentierte Gwen verzweifelt.

„Das hatte sie auch!", erwiderte Owen nur und zog sie weiter von Tosh weg, „Wir brauchen einen Plan. … Und verdammter Mist, ich kann weder Jack noch Ianto erreichen!"

„Wir werden hier sterben, oder?"

_Nun, zumindest ich werde nicht auf Dauer sterben._

„Nein, das werden wir nicht", log Jack, „Hey?! Lass das auf!"

„Ich krieg keine Luft."

Ianto zog sich den Schutzhelm vom Kopf und keuchte auffällig. Nun, die Panikattacke hatte ja früher oder später kommen müssen. Jack legte seine Hand auf Iantos Rücken und rieb diesen beruhigend. Bei der ersten Berührung zuckte Ianto zusammen, doch dann schien er sich langsam zu beruhigen.

Auch Jack zog sich seine Kopfbedeckung herunter und rückte etwas näher an Ianto heran.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich immer noch hier, Ianto Jones? Wenn ich wirklich so ein Monster bin, wieso arbeitest du dann immer noch für mich?", fragte er während er weiterhin Iantos Rücken rieb.

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Der Retcon ist keine 100% Methode. Ich würde dann zwar nicht mehr wissen, was passiert ist, aber ich hätte trotzdem Depressionen. Und Lisa wäre trotzdem … fort", erklärte der junge Mann müde.

„Ich musste sie töten. Das verstehst du doch, oder? Sie war kein Mensch mehr. Sie hat gemordet und sie hätte es wieder getan. Und wieder. Und wieder. Es gab keinen Weg sie zu retten", argumentierte Jack leise.

„Du wolltest es nicht einmal versuchen", lautete die erstickte Antwort, „Bitte, Jack, ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden."

Ein ziemlicher fester Schlag gegen die Aufzugtüre und ein daran anschließendes Dröhnen übertönte Jacks Erwiderung. Er ließ seine Hand von Iantos Rücken gleiten und stand auf. Falls die Luvar-Substanz etwas neues ausprobierte, wollte er bereit sein.

„Jack?"

„Psst! Hörst du das? Es ist plötzlich so still." Es stimmte, das Dröhnen hatte aufgehört und auch sonst war überhaupt nichts mehr zu hören. Hatte die Luvar-Substanz aufgegeben? Oder plante sie etwas?

_Moment, was denke ich da eigentlich? Sie kann nicht planen. Sie kann nicht denken. Sie hat nur ein paar rudimentäre Instinkte! Zumindest normalerweise._

Aber wie erklärte sich dann die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten? Auch Ianto war aufgestanden und stellte sich hinter Jack. Immer mit dem Greifer bewaffnet und bereit zum Einsatz.

_Aber reichen die Greifer auch wirklich aus? Bisher war ziemlich alles anders als sonst, warum sollte das ausgerechnet bei den Greifern nicht der Fall sein?_

Und dann griffen sie an.

„Owen, was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Sei still, ich denke", schnappte Owen nur und fuhr dann damit fort nervös auf und ab zu gehen.

Leider dachte Owen jetzt schon seit gut fünfzehn Minuten ohne zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. Tosh schien zu leben, aber das war eigentlich das Einzige, was sie bisher hatten feststellen können. Und das auch nur weil sie sie atmen gesehen hatten. Gwen klar, dass Owen keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte. Und sie selbst hatte noch weniger Ahnung. Jack und Ianto waren irgendwo in diesem Gebäude verschollen und die Luvar-Substanz war immer noch frei und bereit mit Gwen und Owen das zu machen, was sie mit Tosh gemacht hatte. Zusammenfassend gesagt: Die Situation war fatal.

Gwen atmete tief durch und ging etwas näher an Tosh heran.

„Tosh? Kannst du mich hören?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

Keine Reaktion. Gwen sah hilflos zu Owen. Was sollten sie nur tun?

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das tun", murmelte Ianto und klammerte sich etwas fester am Aufzugseil fest.

„Nicht reden, sondern klettern", befahl Jack von Unten, „Du hast dich doch beschwert, dass du ständig nur unseren Müll wegräumen musst. Jetzt hast du wenigstens Action."

„Manchmal hasse ich dich wirklich, weißt du?", erwiderte Ianto nur leise und bewegte sich vorsichtig an dem Aufzugseil nach Oben.

Um nicht von der Luvar-Substanz gefressen zu werden (oder was auch immer sie sonst von ihnen wollte), waren sie aus der Aufzugkabine nach Oben geflohen. Die Luvar-Substanz war unter der Türe hindurch hineingekommen, also waren Jack und Ianto Oben hinausgeklettert. Und mussten sich nun irgendwie zum nächsten Stock vorarbeiten und hoffen, dass die Luvar-Substanz nicht klug oder schnell genug war ihnen sofort zu folgen. Ihre Schutzanzüge hatten sie auf dem Dach der Aufzugkabine zurückgelassen.

Iantos Handflächen brannten wie Feuer und seine Armmuskeln taten ihm weh wie niemals zuvor. Er war eigentlich wirklich nicht in der physischen Verfassung für so eine Übung.

„Das machst du sehr gut, Ianto. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter", lobte ihn Jack von Unten.

„Und dann?" Ianto warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach Unten. Außer blauen Glühen war von dem Feind noch nichts zu sehen.

„Dann musst du hinüber springen", erklärte Jack, „Damit wir endlich aus diesem Schacht hinauskommen."

_Nichts leichter als das. _In Filmen war das immer der Moment in dem sich der Aufzug wieder in Bewegung setzte und sich auf die Protagonisten zu bewegte um sie zu zerquetschen. Zum Glück war das hier aber das echte Leben. _Aber in einen Film hätte es eine Möglichkeit gegeben Lisa zu retten._

Ianto war nun weit genug geklettert und hatte den nächsten Stock erreicht. Leider reichte er nicht bis zur anderen Seite hinüber. Und das Seil zum Schwingen zu bringen, war auch keine Möglichkeit. Hinüber springen - hatte Jack gesagt.

„Jack? Ich kann das nicht", verkündete er und klammerte sich an dem Seil fest, „Es tut mir leid, aber ich schaffe das nicht."

„Okay, kein Problem. Ich mach das. Halt still ja, ich muss noch ein Stück weiter hinauf…"

_Genau, das hat mir noch gefehlt. Jack Harkness auf mir. Wunderbar._

Zum Glück war Jack allerdings rücksichtsvoll genug auf der anderen Seite des Seils weiter hinaufzuklettern also musste er nur Iantos Füße und Hände umgehen.

„Jack? Wieso folgen sie uns nicht?", fragte Ianto als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie gestorben?", erwiderte Jack, „Darum kümmern wir uns, wenn wir dafür Zeit haben, ja?"

Jack sprang hinüber zum Aufzugeingang. Ianto glaubte schon ihn in seinen Tod fallen zu sehen, doch der Sprung ging gut aus. Jack hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen und Ianto atmete noch einmal tief ein bevor er nach der Hand griff und seinen Körper zu Jack hinüberbeförderte.

Er klammerte sich an Jack fest und versuchte dann einen besseren Halt zu finden.

„Weißt du, dass du zugenommen hast?", ließ sich sein Boss vernehmen.

Ianto warf Jack einen bösen Blick, den dieser mit einem strahlenden Lächeln beantwortete, dann befestigte Jack den außerirdischen Türöffner an der Aufzugtüre.

Jetzt wäre eigentlich der perfekte Moment gekommen um sie anzugreifen, doch die Luvar taten es nicht. Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und Jack kletterte aus dem Schacht hinaus und half Ianto dann hinterher zu kommen.

Zur Sicherheit schlossen sie die Aufzugtüre wieder hinter sich. Nicht dass das die Luvar aufgehalten könnte, aber sie wollten ja auch keine Einladung aussprechen.

„Puh. Nun, das war mal was anderes, soviel steht fest", bemerkte Jack und grinste Ianto an. Der erwiderte nichts, sondern atmete noch einmal tief aus. Er fühlte sich zu erschlagen um mehr zu tun. Aber sie waren wohl noch nicht außer Gefahr.

„Wo stecken Owen und Tosh nur?", wunderte sich Jack, „Hoffentlich nicht in einen anderen Aufzug. … Wir beide gemeinsam auf einem Abenteuer. Erinnert dich das nicht an etwas? Fast wie damals als wir uns kennen gelernt haben…"

Das war für Jack vielleicht eine angenehme Erinnerung, aber für Ianto war sie das nicht. „Es tut mir leid, Jack", erklärte er leise, „Ich habe gelogen und dich betrogen, das weiß ich. Aber ich war verzweifelt und sicher, dass du mir nicht helfen würdest, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage…" Er sah zu seinem Chef hinüber. „Du hast angedroht uns beide hinzurichten. Warum hast du's nicht getan? Warum hast du mich nicht umgebracht?"

Jack sah ihn einen Moment lang mitleidig an. „Musst du mich das wirklich fragen?", lautete seine Erwiderung.

„Sie sind meinetwegen tot. Meinetwegen sind Menschen gestorben. Und fast wäre auch Gwen gestorben. Und es hätte auch Owen, Tosh und dich erwischen können. Aber ich wollte nicht- ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen. Ich wollte sie doch nur retten. Ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach sterben lassen. Ich habe sie geliebt. Ich habe vorher noch nie einen anderen Menschen so geliebt wie ich sie geliebt habe. Wir waren beide in der Recherche-Abteilung von Torchwood London. Eines Tages hat sie mir einen Kaffee am Automaten spendiert und ein Gespräch begonnen, einfach so. Wir wurden Freunde und dann haben wir uns verliebt. Ich war nie so glücklich wie mit ihr. Und dann kam dieser schreckliche Tag."

Ianto legte eine gequälte Pause sein. „Ich habe um Hilfe geschrieen, doch keiner war da. Keiner hat uns geholfen. Alle waren tot oder geflohen, und ob es Überlebende gab oder nicht war allen egal. Euch war es auch egal. Und sie war die ganze Zeit wach. Sie hat alles mitbekommen, was um sie herum passiert ist. Sie hat geschrieen. Gott, ich habe noch nie jemanden so schreien gehört. Der Prozess war nicht abgeschlossen. Sie war noch nicht fertig umgewandelt. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Sie einfach so zurücklassen. Sie sterben lassen?! Sie war doch noch am Leben. Sie war immer noch Lisa."

Er verstummte. „Das Headset ist immer noch tot", erklärte Jack, „Komm wir müssen hier weg."

„Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben", meinte Ianto tonlos.

„Doch natürlich kannst du das. Wenn du wirklich nicht mehr leben wolltest, Ianto Jones, warum hättest du dann gerade in dem Aufzugsschacht um dein Leben gekämpft wie du es getan hast?", widersprach Jack streng, „Deinetwegen sind Menschen gestorben, ja? Wir wäre es, wenn du dann zum Ausgleich dabei hilfst zu verhindern, dass ein paar Menschen mehr sterben? Wir müssen diese Luvar-Substanz neutralisieren. Hilfst du mir dabei?"

Jack streckte Ianto seine Hand entgegen und sah ihn abwartend an. Ianto starrte die Hand an. Dann ergriff er sie.

_Oh, Gott, warum tust du mir das an? Es ist genau wie bei Katie. Ich kann nur daneben stehen und nichts tun. Genau wie damals bei Katie._

Owen versuchte zum hundertsten Mal über sein Headset Kontakt mit Jack aufzunehmen und starrte Tosh verzweifelt an. Sie würde sterben, da war er sich sicher.

Damals als er Tosh kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er sie sofort für nett, hilfsbereit und süß gehalten. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sich in sie verlieben könnte, wenn er es nur zulassen würde. Also hatte er es nicht zugelassen und nie mehr als freundschaftlich, wenn überhaupt das, an Tosh gedacht. Doch nun starb sie vor seinen Augen und er konnte nichts tun. Gar nichts. Und es zerriss ihm trotz allem das Herz.

„Owen! Jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen. Sieh mich an, du bist Arzt. Und Alien-Experte. Denk nach, es muss etwas geben, was du tun kannst." Gwen hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und starrte ihn intensiv an. Gwen, die Neue. Würde sie auch sterben wie Suzie und Tosh?

„Es gibt nichts, was irgendjemand tun kann, versteh das doch endlich!" Owen funkelte die dunkelhaarige Frau an, als er ein Geräusch hörte.

„Was zum Teufel…"

Der ganze Stock schien luvar-frei zu sein. Allerdings machte das die Situation eher noch verdächtiger als wenn sie die Substanz hier gefunden hätten.

„Was denkst du hat sie vor?", wollte Ianto von Jack wissen.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Offenbar plant sie etwas. Und das ist überaus beunruhigend. Normalerweise sollte sie nicht denken oder planen. Und wenn sie denkt oder plant…" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du ein Monster bist, Jack. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, egal unter welchen Umständen. Es stimmt nämlich nicht", meinte Ianto.

„Ach? Bist du dir da auch sicher?" Jack warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu, „Vielleicht bin ich doch ein Monster. Nur nicht von der Art, die du meinst."

Ianto runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was willst du damit sagen?", wunderte er sich.

Jack antwortete nicht sofort, also wollte Ianto weitergehen und um die nächste Ecke biegen, doch Jack hielt ihn auf. „Warte", befahl er und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Brust, „Wir müssen weiterhin vorsichtig bleiben. Lass mich vorgehen."

Ianto verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mich zu verteidigen und mit gefährlichen Situationen umzugehen!"

„Das weiß ich doch." Jack lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich kann nicht sterben", meinte er dann.

„Was?" Ianto sah ihn nun vollkommen verwirrt an.

„Ich bin einmal gestorben. Ich meine wirklich gestorben. Die Dalek haben mich umgebracht. Aber dann, dann bin ich auf einmal wieder zur mir gekommen und war wieder am Leben. Etwas warmes, das sich angefühlt hat wie Liebe, hat mich ins Leben zurückgebracht. Und seit dem … kann ich nicht mehr sterben. Jedes Mal wenn ich umkomme, erwache ich danach zu neuem Leben", erklärte Jack.

_Pheromone und Unsterblichkeit? Captain Jack Harkness hat wirklich einige Überraschungen auf Lager…_

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", wollte Ianto wissen.

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Du hast mir etwas Wichtiges aus deinem Leben erzählt, also schien es mir nur fair etwas Wichtiges aus meinen Leben zu erzählen. Niemand weiß davon. Nur Gwen, weil sie mich einmal zurückkommen gesehen hat."

Ianto wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Jack erbrachte ihm gerade einen Vertrauensbeweis soviel war sicher. Bedeutete das, dass er ihm verziehen hatte? Und hatte Ianto Jack verziehen? Und würde er dann vielleicht auch eines Tages sich selbst verzeihen können?

„Mir kann also nichts passieren, und deswegen gehe ich vor und du bleibst hinter mir", schloss Jack seine Ausführungen, „Komm."

Gwen rannte wie sie in ihrem Leben noch nie gerannt war. Owen hatte ihr befohlen wegzulaufen, aber sie hatte trotzdem das Gefühl etwas falsch zu machen. Es war nicht richtig den Arzt und Tosh einfach so im Stich zu lassen, das wusste sie. Aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig?

Alles was Jack ihnen über diese Luvar-Substanz erzählt hatte war offenbar eine Untertreibung oder gänzlich falsch gewesen! Dieses Zeug war gefährlich und aggressiv und was immer es mit Tosh gemacht hatte, wollte es jetzt auch mit ihnen anderen machen.

_Ich hätte Owen nicht zurück lassen sollen. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?!_

Gwen rannte um die nächste Ecke und stieß gegen jemanden. Beinahe wären sie umgefallen doch der Person die sie beinahe umgerannt hätte, hielt sie an den Armen fest und sah sie an.

Es war Jack. Und hinter ihm stand Ianto.

„Jack! Oh, mein Gott, bin ich froh dich zu sehen! Wo wart ihr?! Ihr wart verschwunden! Und die Headsets sind tot! Sie haben Tosh etwas angetan und jetzt haben sie wahrscheinlich auch Owen!", berichtete Gwen atemlos.

„Ganz ruhig, Gwen", bat Jack sie, „Ich verstehe kein Wort. Sag mir was passiert ist und diesmal bitte ganz langsam."

Gwen nickte. Und dann sagte sie es ihm.

Zu dritt kehrten sie mit angespannten Nerven und entsicherten Waffen zurück zu der Stelle, an der Gwen Tosh und Owen zurückgelassen hatte.

„Seid vorsichtig", mahnte Jack Ianto und Gwen. Die beiden nickten ernst und hielten sich bereit. Vor ihnen lag Owens von Luvar-Masse umhüllter Körper.

„Moment mal, wo ist Tosh abgeblieben?", wunderte sich Gwen noch als Ianto hinter ihr plötzlich erschrocken aufschrie. Gwen und Jack wirbelten herum und sahen gerade noch wie Luvar-Masse sich um Ianto und ihn zu Boden zerrte.

Gwen wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch Jack hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht anfassen!", ermahnte er die ehemalige Polizistin. Ianto warf ihnen noch einen letzten gequälten Blick zu bevor er vollkommen umhüllt war und reglos am Boden liegen blieb.

_Vielleicht bin ich ja doch ein wahres Monster._ Jack schauderte als er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Ihm wird nichts passieren. Sie haben keine bösen Absichten."

„Tosh!"

Tosh stand vor ihnen und rein äußerlich schien alles in Ordnung mit ihr zu sein. Doch Jack wusste es besser. Die Luvar hatten irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht - so viel stand fest.

„Ja, alles ist in bester Ordnung, Jack", behauptete Tosh, „Mir geht es gut. Den anderen wird es auch bald wieder gut gehen."

Toshs Blick wirkte irgendwie anders als sonst. Abwesender. Unterkühlter. Unehrlicher.

„Ihr lügt doch", meinte Jack, „Und ihr seid auch nicht Tosh. Ihr seid in ihr."

Tosh grinste böse. „Was für ein kluger Junge du doch bist", lobte sie Jack, „Aber keine Sorge. Für sie ist es nur wie ein Traum. Sie hat keine Schmerzen oder ähnliches. Das wäre … nicht nützlich für uns."

Gwen tauchte seinen nervösen Blick mit Jack aus. Jack wandte sich wieder an Tosh.

„Ihr ernährt euch von ihr", vermutete er.

„Ja", bestätigten die Wesen in Tosh, „Eure Emotionen ziehen uns an. Sie sind überaus schmackhaft. Wir können ihnen nicht widerstehen. Diese hier ist köstlich. So voll von Unsicherheiten und Zweifeln."

Gwen warf Tosh einen bösen Blick zu. „So etwas gefällt euch wohl, was?", empörte sie sich.

„Ja", erwiderten die Wesen durch Tosh, „Und natürlich sterben wir, wenn wir nicht mit euch verschmelzen."

Nun verstand Jack. Die Luvar-Flüssigkeit, mit der er es bisher zutun gehabt hatte, war bereits tot gewesen oder im Sterben gelegen. Doch diese hier in diesem Gebäude lebte noch.

„Ich verlange, dass ihr Tosh, Owen und Ianto freilasst!", verkündete er streng, „Wenn ihr das tut, dann biete ich euch eine alternative Nahrungsquelle an. Mich."

„Jack!" Gwen sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ruhe", befahl Jack und wandte sich wieder Tosh zu, „Haben wir einen Deal?"

Tosh schien darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht beratschlagten die Wesen in ihr.

„Warum sollten wir drei Körper gegen einen eintauschen?", wollten sie dann wissen.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich einen nach den anderen von euch töten werde, wenn ihr es nicht tut", erwiderte Jack und ignorierte Gwens entsetzte Blicke so gut er konnte.

„Und wenn wir mit dir verschmelzen, dann werden uns die anderen nicht vernichten?"

Jack nickte. „Darauf gebe ich euch mein Wort. Keiner von ihnen wird etwas gegen euch unternehmen."

Es war ganz einfach und keine wirkliche Frage für Jack. Jetzt lag es an den Luvar.

Eine Weile blieb es still, dann meinte Tosh: „Wir nehmen deine Bedingungen an."

„Gwen, du solltest vielleicht besser hinaus gehen", meinte Jack noch und scheuchte die ehemalige Polizistin dann bei der Türe hinaus.

Die Luvar, die Owen und Ianto umhüllt hatten, ließen sie frei und flossen auf Jack zu. „Ihr auch", erinnerte er die in Tosh. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und die Luvar strömten aus ihr hinaus, verbanden sich mit den anderen und flossen auf Jack zu.

_Das wird mit Sicherheit wehtun, _dachte Jack noch bevor sie ihn umschlossen.

„Jack? Jack, kannst du mich hören?"

Jack öffnete die Augen und sah Gwens besorgtes Gesicht, das sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.

„Ja, es geht mir gut. Was ist passiert?" Mühsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Er schien in einer riesigen Luvar-Pfütze zu liegen. Doch die Flüssigkeit wirkte anders als sonst. Erstens war sie schwarz, und zweitens schien sie gar keine Flüssigkeit mehr zu sein sondern aus klebrigen Brocken zu bestehen.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du mir das erklären könntest. Tosh und die anderen sind ohnmächtig, aber am Leben. Was man von den Luvar nicht sagen kann wie es scheint", erwiderte Gwen.

„Nun, dann hat mein Plan geklappt", stellte Jack zufrieden fest, „Wir sollten nach den andern sehen und dann die Überreste einsammeln und von hier verschwinden."

Gwen sah ihn noch einen Moment lang abwartend an, doch dann als ihr klar wurde, dass sie keine weitere Erklärung bekommen würde, zog sie eine frustrierte Grimasse, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen. Wohl weil sie wusste, dass Jack diese sowieso nicht beantworten würde.

Zurück von ihrer Mission checkte Owen Tosh und Ianto und sich selbst noch einmal genau durch. Doch offenbar fehlten ihnen physisch nichts. Wie es psychisch aussah, das war wieder eine ganz andere Frage.

Jack schickte sie alle nach Hause und ins Bett. Nach den Ereignissen in dem Bürogebäude, stand ihnen allen eine Pause zu.

Ianto war der letzte der ging. Oder besser gesagt nicht ging. „Ich will hier noch kurz aufräumen, Sir", murmelte er. Er hatte schon damit begonnen noch herumstehende Kaffeetassen einzusammeln und holte sich nun die von Jacks Schreibtisch.

„Ianto, du solltest wirklich schlafen gehen. Du brauchst Erholung." Jack nahm Ianto die Tassen mit sanfter Gewalt ab und stellte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich – ich bin nur nicht sicher ob ich – ich schlafe in letzter Zeit nicht so gut", murmelte Ianto niedergeschlagen. Jack umfasste die Hände des jungen Mannes mit seinen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß", meinte er nur, „Aber weißt du, was mir immer hilft, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann? Warme Milch. Ich weiß, da ist ein erbärmliches Klischee, aber da ist was dran. Komm mit, ich mach uns beiden eine Tasse."

**Ende**

_A/N: Eigentlich sollte ich ja an meinen angefangenen Fanfictions weiter arbeiten, aber das hier wollte und musste ich einfach schreiben._

_Reviews?  
_


End file.
